More than friends x less than enemies
''''Tomodachi ijō × teki-miman is the ending theme for the Oushitsu Kyoushi Heine movie. Lyrics Full Kanji= 傲慢な態度　上から目線満載 どこかで見たような　デジャヴ？ 文句ばっかで　拒絶だけは最速 プリンスあるある ＞＞素直じゃないですね　本当は優しいくせに ＞＞ほらまた　そこのふたり　教育的指導！ プライドが (一番大事) 邪魔するけど (譲れないんだ) 目を閉じて　心の声　ぶつけ合おう ＞＞寄り添えば　無敵！ “友達　以上×敵　未満” 認め合えるライバル どこかしら (なんとなく) 似てるから (似てるね) ほっとけないよ oh friends！ 大好きなんだ シンクロするニュアンス (ほらほら) さぁ 足並みそろえ (みんなで) さぁ 共に未来創ろう！ ＞＞栄えある未来を。 本当はピュアで　壊れやすくて繊細 見せたくないから　内緒 自覚ないけど　ひねくれているみたい これまた　あるある？ ＞＞背中は押してあげます　だから勇気を持って ＞＞Yeah！ Yeah！腰を上げて Let’s go your way！ ネガティブが (たまにあるよね) 顔出しても (脱ぎ捨てたいよ) さらけ出したら　何かが　変わるはずさ ＞＞そうなれば　最高！ “友達　以上×敵　未満” 高め合える存在 強がりも (弱さも) 愛しくて (全てが) ほっとけないよ oh friends！ 大切なんだ 胸震わすシンパシー (ほらほら) さぁ 足並みそろえ (みんなで) さぁ 共に未来創ろう！ ＞＞自分達だけの　答え探して ＞＞長い道のりを　Let’s go for it！ “友達　以上×敵　未満” 信じ合える関係 どこかしら (なんとなく) 似てるから (似てるね) ほっとけないよ no pain 君の努力は 僕が知っているから 凹んでも (大丈夫) 何度でも (大丈夫) 立ち上がれるさ oh friends！ 分かち合おうよ 眩しすぎるディスティニー (ほらほら) さぁ 両手広げて (みんなで) さぁ 共に未来掴もう！ 輝け　希望！ ＞＞栄えある未来を。 |-| Romaji= Gōman na taido ue kara mesen mansai Doko ka de mita yō na dejabu? Monku bakka de kyozetsu dake wa saisoku Purinsu aruaru ＞＞Sunao ja nai desu ne hontō wa yasashī kuse ni ＞＞Hora mata soko no futari kyōiku-teki shidō! Puraido ga (ichiban daiji) Jama suru kedo (yuzurenai n da) Me o tojite kokoro no koe butsukeaō ＞＞Yorisoe ba muteki! “Tomodachi ijō × teki miman” Mitomeaeru raibaru Doko kashira (nan to naku) Niteru kara (niteru ne) Hottokenai yo Oh friends! Daisuki na n da Shinkuro suru nyuansu (hora hora) Sā Ashinami soroe (minna de) Sā Tomo ni mirai tsukurō! ＞＞Hae aru mirai o. Hontō wa pyua de koware yasuku te sensai Misetaku nai kara naisho Jikaku nai kedo hinekurete iru mitai Kore mata aruaru? ＞＞Senaka wa oshite agemasu da kara yūki o motte ＞＞Yeah! Yeah! Koshi o agete Let s go your way! Negatibu ga (tamani aru yo ne) Kao dashite mo (nugisutetai yo) Sarakedashita nanika ga kawaru hazu sa ＞＞Sō nareba saikō! "Tomodachi ijō × teki-miman" Takame aeru sonzai Tsuyogari mo (yowa-sa mo) Itoshikute (subete ga) Hottoke nai yo Oh friends! Taisetsuna nda Mune furuwasu shinpashī (Hora hora) Sa Ashinami soroe (min'nade) Sa Tomoni mirai tsukurou! > > Jibun-tachi dake no kotae sagashite > > Nagai michinori o Let's go for it! "Tomodachi ijō × teki-miman" Shinjiaeru kankei Doko kashira (nantonaku) Ni terukara (ni teru ne) Hottoke nai yo No pain Kimi no doryoku wa Boku ga shitte irukara Hekon demo (daijōbu) Nandodemo (daijōbu) Tachiagareru-sa Oh friends! Wakachi aou yo Mabushi sugiru disutinī (hora hora) Sa Ryōte hirogete (min'nade) Sa Tomoni mirai tsukamou! Kagayake kibō! ＞＞Haearu mirai o. |-| English= That arrogant and condescending attitude is so obvious. I feel like I’ve seen this before, is it déjà vu? So full of complaints and yet so quick to reject. This is common for a prince. ＞＞Really, you’re not honest at all. Even though you’re so nice. ＞＞Come now, both of you. You’re in need of a lesson! Pride is (the most important). It might get in the way but (we can’t yield). Close your eyes and let your heart speak. ＞＞If you could do that, you’ll be invincible! “More than friends x less than enemies” You’re rivals we acknowledge. I wonder where… (Somehow, huh?) We seem similar. (Yes, we do.) So we can’t leave you be. Oh friends! We love you. A nuance that is synchronized. (Come on, come on.) Now, let’s take a step. (Together with everyone.) Come on, let’s all make a future together! ＞＞For a bright future. You’re actually pure so you’re fragile and delicate. You don’t want to show it so you keep it secret. You don’t seem aware of it but somehow you seem like you do. Is this common, too? ＞＞We’ll support you from behind so have some courage. ＞＞Yeah! Yeah! Move those hips and let’s go your way! Negativity (happens sometimes doesn’t it?) Even if it shows on your face (and even if you want to throw it away). If you can accept them, something will surely change! ＞＞It would be the best if that happens! “More than friends x less than enemies.” A being that aims for the top. Your strengths (and even weaknesses). Treasure them. (All of it.) We can’t leave them be. Oh friends! You are important. A sympathy we can feel from the heart. (Come on, come on.) Now, let’s take a step. (Together with everyone.) Come on, let’s all make a future together! ＞＞You have to search for the answers yourselves. ＞＞Even if it’s a long journey, let’s go for it! “More than friends x less than enemies.” A relationship that I believe in. I wonder where. (Somehow, huh?) We seem similar. (Yes, we do.) So we can’t leave you be. No pain! I know of your capabilities. Even if you feel down (it will be okay.) No matter what happens. (It will be okay.) You can get back up again! Oh friends! We understand each other. We share a very bright destiny. (Come on, come on.) Now, let’s spread out both our hands. (Together with everyone.) Come on, let’s all make a future together! A shining hope! ＞＞For a bright future. Videos __FORCETOC__ Category:Music Category:Anime Category:Ending Category:Movie